Tsukune Aono: Vampire King
by Frenzy8883
Summary: Vampire's are a powerful race that is ruled by nine lords who answer to one person and one person only the Vampire King. Now come and watch as the youngest king to ever live enters Youkai Academy...come watch the story of Tsukune Aono.
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's going on Frenzy8883 here and I'm going to give my try on writing a fan fic idea that I had a little while ago about Rosario + Vampire that focuses on Tsukune in a different role from the manga/anime so let's see how Youkai academy handles Tsukune Vampire King.

/Start/

Chapter 1: Enter the King.

Vampires are creatures of dark legend that haunt the history of earth. They are creatures of the night that prey off humans and drink their blood for survival. They are known for great strength speed and power, but what people don't know about Vampires is that they are very real along with many creatures of myth and legend. Vampires are a race that respects one thing and one thing only. Power. It the one thing that all Vampires thirst for over blood.

Vampires have a form of government that reigns over all the vampires of the world. They are run by nine clan lords that govern the nine major area's of Vampire activity and a few times a year all nine lords meet in the ancient castle of the first Vampire Count Vladimir Dracula. There they are given instruction by the most powerful of Vampires who is know simply as King. He or she is the one Vampire that has more power than any Vampire and as such he is awarded the armor and blade of the Kings of the past. Age, race, and sex matters not for the throne as the only thing that matters is the power to take the throne from the past King after you kill them.

Three years ago the old King was defeated by the youngest King in the history of Vampires. A boy showing as much if not more promise in pure power since the Legendary Alucard son of Dracula who killed his own father and was forever branded a traitor to the Vampires. This young Vampire has already proven his power by killing his Father and taking the blade and armor for his own. Now at the young age of fifteen he seeks to enter the famous school of Youkai Academy to learn about the human world and to interact with creatures his age and possible fine his queen to reign with him,

This Vampire's name is….Tsukune Aono.

/Inside Castle Dracula/

Peering through one of the many large windows out of the intimidating black towered castle was a boy of fifteen. He has average in looks with short brown hair that just laid flat on his head, though he had parted his bangs out of his face. He was dressed oddly in a long zipped up black coat that had a tail that hung down to nears his ankles while the zipper started at his waist. He had on black pants that went down to very formal looking black shoes. He had a single shoulder guard that was ruby red on his right shoulder that had a crest of an outlined black back with a crown and single sword behind it. His right hand was resting on the handle of a sword strapped to his waist with a silver and black hilt that shined in the moonlight through the window. Besides his regal looking clothes the only truly noticeable about him was his crimson red slited eye's that looked out the window with pure boredom. He sighed to him self and ran his left hand through his hair as he heard hurried footsteps coming behind him.

"My lord." Came the quick reply as a tall lanky man with long black hair that ran to the middle of his back and who was dressed in silver robes bowed low to the boy. "I have just received word that you are going to attend Youkai Academy this year. Is this true my lord?"

"Yes." The boy said not turning to face the man behind him.

"Why my lord surely if you desire to know any sort of knowledge I can have any tutor in the world hear in less that a week for you my lord."

"I know but I'm so very bored here Dimitry. I desire some fun and excitement and I've heard this Youkai Academy has both. So I will attend their."

"But my lord what about your duties as King?"

"I will return when needed for meetings."

"Very well my Lord I shall prepare a grand mansion for you on the campus grounds."

"No you will not. I will be entering as a normal student I do not wish for others to know I am King."

"But my lord it is unfit for one such as you."

"Silence." The boy said as he did not raise his voice but he did not need to as power was laced into those words and it struck Dimitry silent. "I wish to attend as a normal school boy and enjoy being young for once. Besides no one knows who is the new king just that there is a new one so I will attend there enjoy my self and then be ready to truly rule when I am done. This is finale and you will not question me again."

"A thousand apologies my lord I meant no disrespect I shall have a uniform and some normal clothes ready for you as soon as possible my lord."

"Excellent see that you do. You may go." The boy waved his left hand lazily and the man bowed again and left in quick strides. "Hmmm I wonder just what awaits me at this Youkai Academy." Tsukune Aono King of vampires mussed as he stroked his chin in thought.

/Youkai Academy/

Tsukune was dressed in the traditional green boys uniform as he rode on the bus to his new school his eyes had changed to a soft chocolate brown color. As the bus stopped he walked off and the bus driver a creepy looking many with glowing white eyes chuckled and said.

"Careful boy Youkai Academy is a scary place." Tsukune sweat dropped at that and gave the driver a deadpan stare.

"We'll see." The man chuckled and began to close the door.

"Good luck my lord." Tsukune whipped his head around to look in shock at the man who drove off in the bus.

"Interesting." Tsukune mussed as he began walking to the school. As he walked down the road surrounded by tall dead looking trees he heard something faintly that was quickly growing closer, but he paid it no mind. This was a decision that would cost him because then he felt a surge of pain race through his back as something large and round smacked into his back and he slammed into the ground and he felt his head develop a small cut on his forehead due to him restraining his power to blend in better.

Tsukune groaned as he sat up and rubbing his head and looking around he saw a girl with long pink hair who quickly raised her head and moved hair out of her face and Tsukune was surprised to see a very beautiful girl with bright green eyes that framed a gorgeous face. She had a choker on her neck that had a silver cross with a red ruby in the middle of it. She gasped upon seeing Tsukune.

"Oh my I'm so sorry here let me help you." She took out a handkerchief and began wiping the blood off his forehead getting close to him in the process. Sadly Tsukune did not have much experience in dealing with girls so he blushed a bit and became very embarrassed at the closeness of this girl. She sniffed a bit and then blushes heavily. "Oh my you smell so good." She leaned in closer to Tsukune and closed her eyes. "I'm so very sorry but…" She leaned in more till her lips with centimeters from Tsukune's neck as the boy continued to blush more and more. "… I'm a vampire Capu Chu." And with that she bite down on his neck and Tsukune's eyes opened in shock as he felt some of his blood being sucked out of his neck. She then pulled back with a euphoric smile on her face. "Mmmmh so tasty."

"Hey what the hell?!"

"Oh sorry it's just your blood smelled so good, almost like a human." The girl said with a smile. Tsukune sweat dropped.

"_Guess I'm hiding my true nature very well at least"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"I'm Moka Akashiya nice to meet you."

"Tsukune Aono likewise. What did you mean by Vampire?"

"Oh I'm a Vampire of course. You don't have a problem with Vampire's do you?" Moka asked now looking very shy and worried. Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"No not at all."

"Yay!!" Moka yelled as she latched her self on to Tsukune in a hug. Tsukune blushed bright red as he realized that puberty was very nice to Moka in a certain area. Wait Akashiya? Tsukune held in a another chuckle at finding the daughter of the Council member that ruled over the Japanese area of Vampires. "So you'll be my first friend right?" She asked with an almost pleading look on her face.

"If you'll be my first friend as well Moka-san."

"Yay!!" She cheered as he hugged him tighter.

"Well I'm glad your so happy but come on or we'll be late for class." Tsukune said fighting a blush again. Moka smiled and they both set of for their new school.

/Miss Nekonome's class room/

"Welcome students to your first year at Youkai Academy!!" Said a very pretty blonde woman with hair that had what almost looked like ears sticking up at the top said as she did a little pose of sorts with her fists. "I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year meow!" Tsukune blinked again at the hyper woman. Wondering what sort of sugar she found before class. "Now as you all know this is a school for monsters to learn how to blend in with humans. So no revealing your true form and stay in disguise the whole time 'kay?"

"Why the fuck do we have to do that?" Said a loud crude voice as Tsukune turned and saw a tall muscular looking brute with long hair and a thuggish look about him. "I say eat the humans and molest the girls before eating them." Tsukune shook his head before sighing.

"Because buffoon Humans outnumber us and have us beat in technology not many here

could survive a barrage of human weapons."

"The fuck you call me!?"

"Now now Saizou-kun Tsukune-kun is right. That's why we live in disguise, and if any human should enter this academy they will be killed on sight meow." Nekonome-sensei said. Saizou snorted and glared at Tsukune who raised an eyebrow. Tsukune may not have experience with women but he did have plenty with brutes and knew that the boy next to him posed him no threat.

"Excuse me." Came a soft voice as Moka entered the classroom. "Sorry but I think this is my room."

"Ah you must be Moka-chan come on in meow." Moka entered and at once nearly every guy in the room jaw's dropped.

"Wow look at her."

"She's so hot."

"Marry me!"

"No me!"

Moka ignored them and her eyes found Tsukune and her face let up and she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey Tsukune we're in the same class isn't that great?" Tsukune tried to fight off his blush and answered her.

"Yeah that's great Moka-san." He could literally feel the glares on him from nearly every guy in the room.

/After class/

Tsukune and Moka where sitting by some vending machines when the large boy Saizou came up to Moka with a sleazy smile on his face that was supposed the be charming.

"He babe ditch this loser and come hang with me I can treat you right."

"Um thank you but no thanks I like being with Tsukune." Moka answered.

"That wasn't a request your coming with me." Saizou reached a hand forward but before he could reach her Tsukune put his hand on top of the large wrist.

"She said no Saizou so go bother someone else."

Saizou then snarled and backhanded Tsukune into the vending machine. Tsukune grunted in pain for his disguise weakness.

"Fuck off wimp I ain't talking to you."

"No but you are being a buffoon again and I doubt Moka-san cares for buffoons so kindly leave or do you really wish to start a fight on the first day around all these teachers?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow again. Saizou snarled again, but stormed off.

"This ain't over you piece of shit!" He yelled back to Tsukune. Moka rushed over and began trying to help Tsukune up.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" She asked worried.

"Course it'll take more than that to hurt me Moka-san."

"I was so worried Tsukune."

"Don't be Moka-san."

"If that didn't hurt you Tsukune you must be a really powerful type of monster. May I ask what kind of monster you are?"

"Now Moka-san that is against the rules you know." Tsukune answered playfully.

"I know it's just I'm curious is all. You know I'm a vampire and your also my first friend I've ever had."

"I see…neh Moka-san where did you go to school before here?"

"I went to a human school." Moka said with surprising bitterness in her soft voice that made Tsukune blinks in surprise. "I hate humans." Tsukune's eyes open in shock for that statement. "When I went to that school they all called me weird for believing in monsters and no one would treat me normally I hate them."

"I see." Tsukune said with a icy tone. "And what would you do if I said I was human?" Now it was Moka's turn to looked shocked.

"Don't even joke about that Tsukune I don't know what I'd do if you where human."

"I see well in that case Moka I won't push my company on you anymore because I am human have a good school year Moka-san." And with that Tsukune walked off without another word leaving a stunned Moka.

As Tsukune walked he felt angry at the pig headed arrogance of most of the Vampire race. He had learned that from his father. Still it bothered him to know that the very people he was supposed to rule over where a arrogant race that consider all others not vampire's beneath them due to their lack of power. Remembering that trait of Vampires always brought back painful memories.

/flashback death of the old king/

_A man who look liked Tsukune but had a long blonde pony tail was laying on the ground bleeding from many cuts and slashes on his body. He chuckled in a humorless manner as he looked up to see his son approaching his defeated form with the sword of the King, Alucard in his hand. He looked up into his son's hate filled glare as he pushed what was left of his torso up with his only remaining limb his right arm. _

"_I see you are a true prodigy Tsukune." _

"_SHUT UP!!" Tsukune roared. "WHY FATHER WHY!!!? WHY DID YOU KILL KAA-SAN!!?" Tsukune yelled as he looked down at his father's broken form._

"_Why? Simple she was making you weak my son. That foolish human girl did bear me a strong heir but she was trying to make you a weak king. One with compassion. This cannot happen. You must reign over the Council with an iron fist."_

"_Kaa-san only wanted me to care about humans Father that is all."_

"_Which is fool hardy. The Council will never let such a king rule them they will kill you if you rule like that." _

"_No father they will not kill me." Tsukune grinned in dark cruel manner as he raised Alucard high over his head. "They will try and then they will die." And then he brought the sword down upon his Father's neck._

/present day/

Tsukune frowned as he thought back to what happened to his mother and what brought about the death of his father. He had made a promise that he would rule the Vampire's as a just king that would be fair and reward loyalty. He would not kill humans for sport and he would honor what his mother had taught him. This was his vow.

"I've got you know you little shit!" Came a loud crude voice. Tsukune turned and saw the smirking visage of Saizou. "No teachers for you to hide behind now." Tsukune sighed and started to prepare to use a small fraction of his power to dispose of the bug when he heard running and Moka suddenly burst into the area.

"Tsukune! Please don't leave me I don't care what you are human, monster, or vampire just please don't leave me!!" Tsukune saw tears in Moka's eyes and he himself looked on in shock and then anger as Saizou grabbed Moka.

"Hey babe where you running come here you." He then licked her face with his long disgusting tongue Tsukune felt raw anger bubble in him as he rushed forward and punched Saizou in the face knocking him back and making him drop Moka. Saizou then snarled and punched Tsukune in the stomach and sent him flying back where then Moka ran up to him and crouched down to him.

"Tsukune!!"

"I'm fine Moka-san no need to fret I'll be fine." He reached up and gently stroked her cheek trying to comfort her.

"He shit head seems I can kill ya and not get in trouble because you're a human. All the better time to die you little FUCKER!!!" Saizou roared as he began to change into his large ugly true form. A muscle bound orc. Tsukune looked to Saizou and the to Moka's Rosario and smirked. He reached down and grabbed the Rosario and in a quick jerk of his hand removed it. Moka's eyes opened in shocked before pink demonic aura erupted from her body covering her entirely.

Moka was changing as her eyes turned scarlet and her hair turned a fine shimmering silver. Her face seemed more angular and royal looking as even her chest size seemed to grow bigger. She then stood up and gave an arrogant smirk to Saizou.

"No w-w-way and S class s-s-super monster V-v-vampire." Saizou stunned in fear as he backed away a few steps.

"What's wrong big boy I though you where going to tame me to your will?" Moka said in a condescending tone.

"Y-y-you bitch it doesn't matter what you are you will be MINE!!!" Saizou rushed forward in a blind rage as Tsukune began chuckling to himself.

"Fool." Then Moka moved like lighting and slammed a fist into Saizou making him double over in pain before punching him again sending flying backwards. She then glared in anger at Saizou and said.

"You who thought you could tame me dared to lay a hand on my you pathetic worm." She then jumped up and aim a flying kick at Saizou as she flew towards him in the air. "Know your place!!" The foot connected and slammed Saizou into the ground and created a crater with her powerful kick. She the straightened up and walked up to Tsukune who had gotten to his feet and she smirked at him. "Well you're the one who can remove the Rosario hmm? Well know this Tsukune I am not like the outer weak Moka I hold no affection for you but I will be angered if anything should happen to that delicious blood of yours so be sure you stay close to the outer Moka."

"Heh we'll see." Tsukune said with a smirk.

"You're an odd human Tsukune Aono. I look forward to see what happens next." And with that Moka placed the Rosario back on her necked and fell forward as she changed back into outer Moka and Tsukune caught her and began to carry her bridal style back to the school.

"I think this will be an interesting year indeed." Tsukune said as he grin wide to revealed his own fangs as his eyes flashed red.

/later that night/

Saizou began to stir in the crater that Moka had left him in and groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"That vampire whore I'll get her for this. I'll turn that little shit Aono in to the police committee they'll kill him that'll teach her not to cross me." Saizou then began to chuckle. Until he heard some foot steps and turned to see Tsukune walking up with a cruel smirk on his face. "You! Come to die already eh?"

"No I just can't have you making to much of a mess for me this year so sadly Saizou you must die so sorry I would have prefer not to kill this year but I won't let you endanger Moka or my fun new school year. So in the name of King…" Tsukune said as he raised his right hand up to reveal a mark appearing on it. The mark of a black bat in front a crown with a single sword behind it. The mark of King. "…die."

/Next morning Nekonome's home room/

Tsukune was sitting in his desk listing to Nekonome-sensei talk about all the things one could do at Youkai Academy when Moka tapped his shoulder from the desk behind him.

"Um Tsukune but do you have any idea where Saizou is today?"

"None though I can guess he's busy licking his wounds from the ass kicking you handed -him Moka-san." Moka blushed a little at his words and hurriedly began taking notes. Tsukune smirked and said. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll never bother us again." Moka smiled at Tsukune some and was glad she had made her first friend in him.

Tsukune smirked again and looked out the window to looked into the cloudless sky and his smirk became a grin.

"_Yes this will be a fun school life indeed_." Tsukune thought as he continued to stare up into the sky.

/END!!/

Well that chapter one of my first story on fan I hope you all enjoyed it and I will update when the muse hit's me.

Now a little word on the story and more importantly Tsukune

Tsukune is very powerful but is hiding it to have fun. He is a little arrogant but is also a kind person that does nothing without a reason. He will never kill without a reason, but will not hesitate to if need be. He is snaky and sarcastic but he has never really been around girls so it's all new to him so he gets shy. And if you wondering how long he'll hide being King. Well we'll see how long I feel like hiding him won't we?

Well anyway if you liked leave me a review.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Frenzy8883 here with my second chapter of Tsukune Aono: Vampire King. Well let's not waste any time because I got nothing special to add let's begin.

/Start/

Tsukune yawned and stretched in his bed as he woke up in his black pajamas with cute chibi red bats on them. He cricked his neck to both sides with loud pops and got out of his bed and yawned again. Tsukune took a shower and got dressed in his school uniform and then got ready to head out for his new day of school. Tsukune walked out of the boys dormitories and proceeded to walk along the road to the school when he heard a soft weak voice calling out.

"Some…one….please help m-me…" Tsukune hurried to the sound of the voice and found him self on the edge of a small lake and in front of that lake was a girl huddled on the ground holding her stomach with one arm. Tsukune rushed to her side and began to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes thank you sorry sometimes I just start f-feeling weak is all." The girl said with a small smile. Tsukune looked at her face and had to fight off another blush because, like Moka, this girl was gorgeous. She had blue hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and she had violet colored eyes. Tsukune thought that puberty had been kind to Moka but she had **nothing** on this girl. This girl's chest was huge. Tsukune was now losing the battle against his blush as he felt her chest rub up against him.

"No problem my pleasure to help."

"What a gentlemen thank you very much." The girl said with a smile. "My names is Kurumu Kurono, please treat me gently okay?" Tsukune blushed but nodded stiffly.

"I'm Tsukune Aono nice to meet you."

"Thank you Tsukune-kun for helping me. Sometimes my chest just gets to much and it feels like it's going to burst." As she said this she began to rub her large chest up and down on Tsukune's chest. Tsukune was now blushing pure scarlet unable to stop it at this point.

"I-I-I-I-I see." he stammered.

"Tsukune-kun can you do me a favor?"

"Um S-s-sure what favor."

"Look into my eyes." Tsukune blinked slightly confused but looked into Kurumu's eyes and he noticed she had lovely violet eyes. Tsukune could suddenly feel very light headed as he started into Kurumu's eyes, but that was fine. He was talking to Kurumu Kurono the most beautiful girl in the entire school. She was asking for his help he **HAD** to help her. He smiled kindly as he leaned down to help this angel up and then he had to take her to the nurse's office. Kurumu had to rest he would get her there in a flash after all he was…King…wait…something was wrong…..why does he care so much about her?…..well she is pretty but something is wrong…..what is going on…

Tsukune shook his head quickly and felt the light headedness leave him as he looked at Kurumu with a cold look in his eyes. This was not just some pretty girl she had tried to affect his mind and control him. This could not be allowed nor tolerated for someone of his status and power.

"What did you do to me?" Tsukune asked in a cold voice. Kurumu looked shocked.

"W-what do you mean you where helping me up."

"No I was not…you did something to me didn't you?" Now Kurumu was really scared. This guy had not only broken through her charm but he had also noticed it as well. She could feel her heart race increase as she swallowed hard.

"I'm sure I d-d-don't know what you m-m-mean."

"Do not lie to me." Tsukune did not yell but neither did he need too. His voice was cold as a blizzard and struck like a whip as Kurumu recoiled from it. He glared down at her and spoke once again. "Tell me the truth…now."

"I'm sorry I d-d-din't mean anything by it-t-t. I just used-d-d my charm-m-m. You see-e I'm a succubus-s-s and-d-…" Her voice trailed off she seemed to have completely lost her nerve. Tsukune glared down at her some more before he realized something. In the entire time she was apologizing she did not call him King at all…she did not know….she was no assassin. Tsukune felt him self calm down and his glared turned from icy to just stern as he said.

"Very well but don't let it happen again."

"Yes-s I understand-d." Kurumu said with a squeak in her voice as Tsukune and her moved away from each other. Tsukune turned around and walked away without a second word. Kurumu stared after him with a confused look on her face before she started to blush bright red and then smiled. "Such power such force oh my I think I may have found my destined one."

/after class/

Tsukune yawned and stretched a bit as he walked down the hallway after class was over.

As he walked he hear someone hushed whispers to his left. He looked lazily over and saw to girls whispering furiously together and when the noticed him looking at him they paled and stopped. He raised an eyebrow and continued to walk. This had been happening all day and it was beginning to bug him.

As Tsukune walk outside he looked around briefly before he saw the pink haired cutie waiting for him by a vending machine. He smiled to himself and walked over to her.

"Hello Moka."

"Oh hello Tsukune." Moka said with a distracted tone in her voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Well yes…something is wrong…it's seems that Saizou hasn't been seen since my Rosario came off and I fought him. I begging to think I hurt him badly or worse."

"_**No more than the worm deserved.**_" Moka hear the haughty arrogant voice of Inner Moka coming from the Rosario straight into her head. "_** What I'm annoyed at is this human is getting the credit for my victory.**_"

"As I told you Moka-san I'm sure Saizou is so ashamed he was beaten like he was nothing that I'm sure he transferred to another school." Tsukune stated with a smile.

"Your right I'm sure that's what happen.."

"Tsukune-kun!" Came a high voice as Tsukune suddenly found his vision lost as his head was being smothered into something very soft.

"Mmmmhmhmhmh!" Tsukune tried to exclaim.

"Oh Tsukune-kun we're in the same class together!" Kurumu yelled.

"MMHMHMH"

"I know I'm so happy too my love."

"Love?" Moka asked suddenly agitated.

"Oh yes I have fallen head over heals for my love Tsukune-kun."

"What?"

"Oh yes Tsukune-kun has earned my love. He's so powerful!"

"Powerful?"

"Yes I can just tell my Tsukune-kun is the most powerful monster in all of Youkai Academy."

Moka's eye was beginning to develop a twitch as she continue to hear the praise coming from Kurumu. "_**HIM THE MOST POWERFULL MONSTER! THERE'S NO WAY THAT HUMAN IS MORE POWERFUL THAT US**_**!"** Inner Moka raged inside the Rosario.

"Oh-h?" Moka said trying to hold in her anger. "I see." Tsukune was quickly turning blue from being smothered in Kurumu's more than large chest. He began to squirm and thrash about.

"Oh sorry darling I lost my self for a minute there." Kurumu apologized letting Tsukune go and he fell back gasping.

"It-t-t-t's okay-y Kurumu." As Tsukune began to get a hold on his breathing he could feel some killing intent coming towards him. He looked back to see Moka looking upset but the killing intent was coming from the Rosario. "_Uh oh looks like Moka takes after her father quite a bit_."

"Tsukune it's not right for you to take credit for other people's actions. I may hate fighting, but you didn't do anything to Saizou I beat him. I hate liars" Moka said glaring at Tsukune. Tsukune mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"W-w-wait a minute Moka I never said I beat Saizou…

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

SMACK!

Tsukune's eyes widened as Moka had slapped him across the face.

"I can't stand liars and here you are trying to lie so more right to my face. I should have known you'd do this after all your only a dirty human!" Tsukune's eye's widen as did Kurumu's in shock. Tsukune quickly looked around and thanking the goddess of luck her self found them to be alone in the hallway people having long since cleared out. He looked back at Moka who had turned and was walking away in anger. He looked to Kurumu who was backing away.

"Your human…?"

"Something like that." Tsukune groaned and placed a hand on his head.

"But..but..but…no…no..no" Kurumu then turned and ran down the hallway in the direction opposite of Moka.

"Well second day of class and I've lost both my friends….should've stayed in the damn castle." Tsukune grumbled while walking away rubbing his forehead.

Sadly Tsukune was not alone there was two other people in the hallway. A girl with long purple Hair peaked from around the corner as a tearful Kurumu ran by.

"A human…so he's all alone…like me…" She said before putting her lollipop back in her mouth and walking in the same direction as the tearful succubus.

At the other end of the hallway a man in a black uniform smiled to himself as he ran to find his leader and tell him the news.

"Kuyou will want to deal with his quickly."

/on the way back to dorm/

Tsukune was in a foul mood as he stomped back to his dorm.

"Going to sleep this off and then find someway to make the rest of the year work for me."

As he turned a corner he looked up to see a group of people in black uniforms standing in front of him. Then a tall man with an angular face and long blonde hair took a step forward and said.

"Tsukune Aono you have been found to be a human in Youkai Academy. For this crime you will be put to death at a public burning tomorrow after class. This order comes from my own authority as leader of the Student Police Committee Kuyou. Please do not resist as it will only be more painful for you."

As the tall man finished Tsukune smiled and the began snicker which grew into a chuckle then into a laugh. Out of all the responses that Kuyou was expecting laughter was not one of them. He expected pleading or even attempting to flee…but laughter…did this human worm know who he was dealing with?

"And what is so funny Tsukune Aono?"

"Oh nothing fox face." Kuyou eye's widen in shock how did he know that? "It's just after the day I've had I've been looking for a way to fix it and make it more interesting and I think I found it. Okay here's the deal you all work for me now get it?"

All the member of the Student Police Committee blinked many times after that statement.

"I'm sorry what?" Kuyou asked.

"It's simple I'm taking over of this like force here and brining it under my control."

"And what makes you think one that I would allow that, and two how would you stop me from just out right killing you?" Kuyou said raising a thin eyebrow at the stupid little human. Tsukune said nothing but just grinned as his eyes began to change from brown to blood red with a slit in them. Many of the members of the committee said at once.

"Vampire."

"Oh so your not human eh? Well no need to kill you, but do you think that one vampire can take all of us on. Please I've taken down older and more powerful of your kind on my own before whelp." Kuyou said. Tsukune merely grinned wider and raised his right hand as a special marking appeared on it. Kuyou turned pale and immediately dropped to his needs looking truly afraid. " N-n-n-no it can't be true not you you can be-e-e him-m-m."

"But I am and now you work for got it fox face? And if you good like workers I'll forget this little insult and give you all more work on my own personal force sound good?"

"Of course my lord it's more then good it's an honor." Kuyou said bowing to Tsukune as many of the other members that recognized the mark did as well. On stupid young monster said.

"Fuck that! I ain't working for some Vampire shit with a little tattoo if your to much of a coward Kuyou then I'll kill him myself and take command of the bunch of pussies." With that the fool transformed into a large red Cyclops and ran at Tsukune who merely smiled. The next second a fountain of blood burst from the Cyclops as it fell to the ground dead. Tsukune appeared right in front of the bowing Kuyou who looked up to see the head of the Cyclopes land in front of him.

"Any one else have a problem with me taking over?" No one spoke no one moved their where all to afraid. "Good first couple of rules. One no one talks to me during school or in front of anyone not on this committee that I don't specify is okay I would like to keep my identity a secret for as long as possible. Two you are not to arrest any student without approaching me with all your evidence. And three don't even think of trying to betray me cause if you don't it won't be quick like him who was dead before he even knew what happened." Tsukune said gesturing to the head on the ground. "Cheer up fellas you just got a promotion. No longer do you work for a school you know work for King lord of all vampires." Tsukune then began smiling to himself and continued to walk away from the Committee as if nothing happened, but in a far better mood than before.

Kuyou slowly stood and looked at the retreating form of his new lord and for the briefest of seconds consider attacking him now at full force while he was unaware. The thought had barley formed in his head when Tsukune turned around and smiled showing Kuyou one gleaming red eye. Kuyou nearly feel to his knees again all though of betrayal wiped from his mind by his self preservation instinct. Kuyou then gathered up the members of the Student Police Committee and began to heard them back to base toe recover. He looked over at the body on the ground and realized that the winds of changing where blowing through Youkai Academy for King had come to stay and he already had an army under his command.

/Tsukune's room/

Tsukune walked inside his room and dropped his book bad down he would deal with homework later.

"Well second day of school and I've lost my only friend lost a potential friend slash girl friend and now I've gained an army of the most elite forces this school has to offer. Heh seems to be about right for my life." Tsukune smiled bitterly as dropped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

/Moka's Room/

Moka was still angry about what had happened with Tsukune. She should've know a human would betray her after all she had learned from her time the human school, but she also felt sad she was alone again…..no need to think like that she would find new friends, monster friends, and they would be loyal and honest with her. Moka smiled as she fell back onto her bed and looked up into the ceiling in the same manner Tsukune did.

"Tomorrow will be better."

/Tsukune's room/

"Tomorrow will be interesting."

Tsukune then sat up from his bed and picked up his book bag and began to get out his home work. He didn't want to get a bad grade he would never here the end of it from Dimitry. Tsukune then took out his pen and began to work his pen over the paper as his right hand that held his pen began to glow as the symbol of the king glowed an menacing red and Tsukune smiled.

"Oh yeah way more interesting."

/end/

Well guys that was chapter two for ya. Hope you all enjoyed it and I do apologize for the wait my life has been very crazy my father's health recently took a decline and I've busy with him work and getting ready for college, but I finally found time to sit down and force my self to type this out for ya.

Well before I go let's address some things from this chapter.

1: Moka's actions. Moka is a vampire and her inner self is very pride full and she refuse to accept that a mere human is taking the credit for her victory. Outer Moka hates liars and believes that Tsukune is using her victory to make a better name for her self this is also stemming from her hatred of humans.

2: Kurumu's actions. Kurumu just met Tsukune and was attracted to him by his ability to throw off the charm she hasn't fallen in love with him yet so she's not accepting his human nature as she did in the manga and anime.

3: Kuyou's actions: He is a kitsune raised in nobility, in my mind anyway, he knows power when he see's it and he would recognize the mark of one of the most powerful people on the planet. So he's afraid of Tsukune, but this is not the end of Kuyou I fully plan to take this character in way I don't think anyone has before so I think I'm going to have fun making him into a knight.

4: The falling out with Moka. Every story of Rosario to Vampire has always had these two be friends unless it's a crossover where Tsukune is replaced by someone else. I thought it would be fun to split them apart quickly in the story and develop their relationship from a different and as far to my knowledge a completely new way.

Well that's all for now I hope you all enjoyed it and stick around for the next bit where Things get ever more confusing in the world of the vampire KING!


End file.
